The Knight, The Princess, and The Castle
by Kosa Kinoshita
Summary: Haseo invites endrance to adventure, but Endrance get's the wrong idea. Dragons and realizations follow. EndrancexHaseo, onesided kinda OvanxHaseo Pure crack, Written in english class, I was coloring my backpack with Sharpies, probably explains such.


Okay, wrote this one like a week ago. Inspired by watching the EndrancexHaseo marriage promise thing, there's no smut (though it gets pretty close and is implied in at least two places). Yea, I swear, I think I was on crack while writing it (or high from coloring with my sharpies) Saku is OOC, other characters might be as well. Anyways, Please R&R (Takes place after the whole defeating cubia thing).

I do not own .hack/GU, but I do own the games!

* * *

"My dear Haseo, how I have truly awaited for this moment!" Exclaimed Endrance in his soothing voice.

Haseo had invited him to go adventuring but oh, what a bad idea that was, dear Haseo, for we all knew you may someday break many men's hearts.

"…What the hell are you talking about?" The poor boy had not realized the thoughts he had put into the elegant man's mind.

Endrance smirked as he grabbed Haseo's hand. "I knew it was a mere matter of time until you came around, so I waited patiently, my love."

"…" Haseo blinked in shock. "What do you mean?"

"Haseo, I love you and I will do whatever you command of me."

Endrance took a step closer and brought his face down and connected lips with the younger boy. For a moment Haseo was wide-eyed but finally he gave in and deepened the kiss. For all he knew Endrance could have been a girl in the real world (but of course we know better).

Then, a party warped in, unnoticed by the heavily entranced pair.

"Endrance…Haseo?" Said Shino, the one who was able to keep her composure, much unlike her little companion.

The two boys slowly pulled away and Haseo looked at the spectators, a dazed, dreamy look on his face. "Shino… Saku…" Suddenly awareness shot through him as he held up his hands in defense. "I…it's not what it looks like!" Ah, but that is, of course, a lie.

Shino appeared to be in a state of shocked amusement. "Well, Haseo, I don't think there is another explanation. I suppose this wasn't totally unexpected."

"Wait… What the hell? How is this expected?"

Shino sighed, feeling that it was too obvious to elaborate upon, and looked down at Saku, who had had her face hidden the entire time. M"M…Master En… You must really like Haseo… I suppose I'll be able to handle that," Her face looked up, revealing starry eyes, "As long as you let me watch, that is!"

Haseo blinked at the sudden change but then realized what he had been thrown into. "Awww Fuck."

Saku smiled even wider. "Oh, _especially_ when you do that!"

That was the final straw and Haseo fell ove3r, unconscious.

"My princess! Fear not, for I shall awaken you!" Endrance gracefully raised Haseo's head and gently pressed their lips together, pulling apart after a few moments. Haseo slowly awakened, his eyes falling upon Endrance's face.

"Are you okay, my princess?"

"No way in hell I'm gonna be a princess."

Shino giggled as she watched their antics. "Yes, Endrance does possess more princess-like qualities but you know Haseo, you couldn't really the role of a prince. Perhaps a knight, but are you even strong enough for that?"

Haseo turned towards Shino, angered. "I am not weak! I'm plenty strong enough to be Endrance's knight!"

Saku smirked as she intervened. "Well then, you have to prove you're a knight strong enough for Master En! I know, you can save him from a dragon; this could make to be one amazing Yaoi movie! Ah, Haseo could slay the dragon and wander the tower, in search of the handsome princess En.

"Upon finding his tower, Haseo catches him bathing and says, 'My dear princess, I have finally found you and I wish for you to be my love.'

"Princess En will gaze up upon Haseo and speak with an eloquent voice, 'My strapping knight, finally you have found me!'

"Upon this, Haseo will lift princess En and gently place him on the bed. Haseo joins Endrance as he begins to shed his own clothes, a the while running kisses down Endrance's torso until he finally reaches the jewels and begins to…"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOUR HEAD!" Haseo was beet red in amazement and embarrassment at what was coming out of the young girl's mouth.

"Nothing's wrong with my mind!" Saku placed her hands on her hips in an angry fashion. "I'm just a slight yaoi fangirl!"

Haseo sweat dropped and crossed his arms. "I think yaoi-obsessed fangirl is more on the dot…"

"Hey!"

Shino laughed slightly. "Saku, think of it as a compliment. I man, your breed of fangirl was tributed by Mr. Mignogna, you should feel honored."

"That's it, I'm outta here." Haseo turned and headed to the nearest warp point.

Endrance turned to follow but Saku held him back. "Master En, I will only accept Haseo as you lover if he can prove his strength."

"But I am afraid that we don't have access to a dragon or even a castle…"

Shino spoke up with perhaps the brightest idea. "Well, you could always ask Yata and Pi."

**The Serpent of Lore**

Yata and Pi were still laughing hysterically, very uncharacteristic of the two CCcorp employees.

Pi finally regained some composure, "let me get this straight. You want a special castle area filled with obstacles so that Haseo can fight through them in order to save Endrance and prove his worthiness to be his lover?"

"Exactly!" Saku replied enthralled. "So will you help?"

"It sounds interesting, we shall begin production upon that area immediately, Pi will notify you when the preparations are complete."

Shino cleared her throat." well, I have a few ideas on who can play the parts."

**Canard HOME**

"And then this humongous blue lizard showed up behind the newbie and I cast a simple fire spell and it died! The person was so grateful she said that she'd tell all her friends about Canard!" Gaspard spoke very energetically about his first adventure helping newbies on his own.

The four guild members, Haseo, Silabus, Gaspard, and Atoli were in the HOME's main room talking about exciting adventures.

Suddenly, Pi burst in in a state of complete terror, for her anyways. "Endrance has been kidnapped!"

Haseo stood up; a serious but very worried expression on his face. "What do you mean kidnapped?"

Pi took a deep breath. "Ovan, he captured Endrance and took him to Sigma Proving Dragon's Castle. We can't seem to hack into the area and all flash mail bounces back."

Haseo quickly attempted the flash mail and cursed quietly when it failed. "Sigma Proving Dragon's Castle… Man, I swear, if Ovan lays a singly pixel on Endrance I'll torture him to death!"

The three fellow guilds members seemed taken aback, just now learning of Haseo's romantic interests (even though Haseo was still telling himself that Endrance was actually a girl).

Silabus suddenly seemed slightly uncomfortable but then began to relax. "Well… if you need help, I wouldn't mind…."

Atoli blinked, still in shock. "Well…ummm, I guess I could help you too. Wow, I never expected that you'd be like this…"

"NO!"

Everyone jumped as the voice echoed through the room. Pi looked suddenly deep in thought and then relaxed as she started to speak. "You must go alone, that was a message that Ovan requested to tell you. You need not worry, for we will be able to monitor you the whole time."

Haseo nodded as rushed out to head towards the chaos gate.

Atoli turned towards Pi. "So, will Endrance be okay?"

Saku ran in, unusually happy." of course he will, this is all a set-up so Haseo can prove his worthiness to be Master En's lover. We better hurry to the Serpent of Lore, we sure don't want to miss the show!"

Pi smirked and led them all to Raven to await the forthcoming entertainment.

**Sigma Proving Dragon's Castle**

Haseo looked around the unusually large area; able to see a whitewashed castle rising above the forest he had warped into.

"At least I know I won't get lost… for now at least."

Haseo broke into a run, somewhat surprisedthat he had seen no monsters and no end to the forest. Feeling defeated, he slowed down and stopped, leaves rustling around him in the windless field. Suddenly, a white and blue blur jumped onto Haseo's back, scaring him half to death.

The figure was Zelkova who was in his normal attire, with the addition of translucent blue fairy wings. "Haseo! You know, you're really fast. I've been trying to catch you for over five minutes!"

"Z…Zelkova? What are you doing here and why do you have wings?"

Zelkova jumped off of Haseo but remained floating in the air. "I'm the fairy that helps the brave knight save the prince… err… ess."

Haseo blinked as everything clicked. "Saku… that's it, no one's in real trouble, I'm outta here." Blue circles began to circle around him but they merely disappeared.

"Oh, well you can't leave until you find princess Endrance. Also, you have to find the evil magician in the forest and defeat him or you'll never get out! Lastly, inside there's a grand dragon that you will have to slay."

Haseo sighed as he turned to face zelkova. "How am I supposed to find this magician?"

"Well, that's easy! All you need is bait, and this magician has a fondness towards women."

"Don't tell me, Kuhn?" Haseo thought for a moment and then smirked. "Could you create some type of pretty girl NPC or AI?"

"That's a wonderful idea, lemme just warp in the one I already prepared!"

A mere minute after the NPC appeared, Kuhn flew into their view. "Where is the damsel?"

Zelkova quickly dismissed the NPC and Kuhn noticed Haseo and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Ahem," he began to read from the paper with an unenthusiastic voice. "I am the great evil magician Kuhn. If you wish to leave this forest and save your beloved Endrance then you must defeat me… wait, I never knew you were into guys. I suppose it must be because so many girls have fought over you."

Haseo sighed really annoyed with people and pulled out his guns, doing a quick combo. Then he tossed kuhn in the air with his scythe, pulled out a few chains with his twin blades and plowed him down with an 'armor break'. As Kuhn disappeared, so did the forest and Zelkova.

"There's the castle!" Haseo entered and began to wander around in search of the entrance to Endrance's tower. Finally, Haseo found it but was taken aback when he saw Ovan waiting for him.

"Lemme, guess, you're supposed to be the dragon." Haseo said in an annoyed voice.

Ovan turned around and smirked. "I see you are as smart as always, Haseo."

"Saku set you up to this, didn't she!"

Ovan laughed as he approached Haseo. "Yes, but I did wish to hear the truth from you. What are your feelings for Endrance?"

Haseo gulped as a blush washed over his cheeks. "O…Ovan, what are you…"

Ovan cut him off by gently grasping haseo's chin and raising it gently. "Haseo, the time has come to test you."

Haseo looked at him confused and then shocked when their lips came together in a rough kiss. He didn't fight for a few moments but then a single word entered his mind.

Endrance.

Quickly Haseo pulled out his scythe and took a big chunk out of oven's HP. Then Ovan took on his true (metaphorically) dragon-like form: Corbenik.

Haseo quickly called upon Skeith and quickly began shooting and slashing at the avatar, Haseo's skills and strengths greatly improved from the last battle.

"Haseo, do you not wish to follow me any longer?" a thick blue light was emitted and hit Haseo hard.

In retaliation, he dashed around Corbenik and stuck his scythe square in the back of the avatar.

Protect break appeared and Haseo prepared to Data Drain Ovan but, before the chance came, Ovan reverted and stood as a normal player.

Haseo, noticing that this meant he won, reverted but kept a hold of his scythe, just in case he was wrong.

"I see you have changed greatly. I shall give you my blessings." With that, Ovan warped out of the area.

Haseo began to approach the chamber door as a question fell into his mind and he stopped. "Wait, why did I let Ovan kiss me for so long?" finally, Haseo shook it off as him being tired, unable to notice the truth.

Haseo opened the door and entered the room, extremely grateful to find Endrance in front of a mirror, fully clothed.

"Endrance!" Haseo rushed up and the two locked in a tight embrace. "Were you set up too, or did you know exactly what was going on?"

Endrance looked down, obviously guilty. "It was all to prove that you would be the man in the relationship! I would never wish for my handsome Haseo to doubt himself!"

Haseo sighed and looked to the side, blushing. "I guess that's okay, I'll forgive you." He brought his lips to Endrance's and they shared a long, passionate kiss.

"Haseo, we should meet in the real world."

Haseo smirked as he gazed into Endrance's eyes lovingly. "Yea, let's arrange a date." The pair came together for another kiss before discussing the details.

**Canard HOME**

**After the date**

Atoli, Silabus, and Gaspard stared in awe as their guild master repeatedly banged his head against the wall, even Death Grunty looked worried.

Silabus sighed, unsure of what to do. "What's wrong with him, I figured he'd be happy after his date with Endrance."

The three just shrugged and left Haseo in Death Gurnty's care while they went to train.

While banging his head, he continually repeated, "I can't believe he's really a guy… I can't believe he's really a guy…"

Haseo learned that he had liked guys all along, his first love being Ovan. Now all he had to do was figure out how to let the girls at school know without them attacking Endrance or, like Saku, trying to watch them.

He also learned a very important lesson: _never_ assume _anything_ about _anyone_ in an online game. He also figured out, thanks to Saku, that he should never _ever_ mention what he and Endrance did on their first date when they returned to his apartment.


End file.
